A moment too late
by kayscar
Summary: This is a continuation of episode 230, that i wrote before watching 231. It's how i see things going my way. Sadness and happiness are both present in the story. Deaths are maybe not and new caracters are in, but it is really about Carm and Laura relation.


**A moment to late**

Carmilla was running, running far away from Mattie, from Danny, From Laura.

 _How could you have betrayed me like this ? I trusted you Laura. Always asking more from me and never happy with what i give to you. I so hate you right now and i so want to kill you, you, more than anyone. Oh but so trust me on this one, Silas is going down ! Down with all of..._

« Hello my dear Carmilla ».

« Wha... Perry, I swear... »

« Not Perry, dear ! Guess better. »

Carm was so mad, she didn't knew what to think. The talking was definitely not Perrys', even the intonation of the voice was different ! A chill get down her back, as she calm down instantly.

« Have you lost your tongue my child ? »

« Mo..Mother ? »

« Finally, you found your brain back. So, is this a way to welcome your mother ? »

« But how ? « Carmilla was facing Perrys' body but the glit in the eyes was definitely the Dean. _God, what should i do ? Am I going to die for good tonight ?_

« See, this body was the nearest when i was dying, thanks to you, so i took possesion of it... »

« You killed Perry ? »

« Not that i understand why you care, but the answer is no. »

« But, but i don't get it ! »

« Don't worry, you will soon. But first, this is for your betrayal. » Mother send Carmilla flying as she receive a punch so hard, she nearly blackout. « Let's go see your friends and have some fun ». Graping Carmilla by the neck, the Dean went back to her house.

« Oh, my dear daughter this is for my delight ! » And she throw Carm against a wall, so hardly, she just pass throught it.

Same moment in the house.

Laura was sitting down, facing her computer, while Danny was carrying Matties' body to the sofa. The silence was thick. Danny's ankle was broken or if not badly twisted. For Laura it was her heart who was twisted. She could still feel, Carmillas' trembling hand on her. The shake of nearly loosing control and if she was honest, Carmilla had scared her more than she ever think it possible.

 _What have i done ? Oh Carm i'm so so sorry. If only i could go back and correct my mistakes... And now, what should i do ? What the hell is happening ? I'm so stu..._

« Laura ? »That was Danny.

« Damn my head, what did happen...what the hell ! Laura, Danny what happen here, where is Carmilla and Mattie ? » LaFontaine was back from her « episode ».

« Laura, talk to me... please...Laura. » Plead Danny.

Laura was crying hard, heartbroken, scared, angry. She finally realise how hurtfull and selfish she had been and she hated herself for that.

« Oh god, is Mattie dead ? » Laf questionned discovering the body.

Danny look at her then back to Laura.

« Laura, i'm sorry but i had no choice, she was going to kill me... »

« No, if Mattie really wanted you dead she would have done it and not talk about it ! » Laura wasn't yelling, her voice, disregarding her state, was cold as ice.

« Are you mad at me ? »

« No, i'm mad at myself ! Mad that i betrayed Carm this way. She trusted me with a gigantic secret just to be sure i will have a chance to survive Mattie if she tried to kill me and what did i do ? I BETRAYED her ! »

« Laura... »

« No ! Don't waste your time founding some excuse. Now we have Vordenberg AND Carmilla against us... »

« And an anglerfish to save and a Perry to find ! » Lafontaine finished.

Well, they didn't thought the second one would have come this fast !

The door fly open, - « … this is for my delight ! » and then Carmilla was crashing through a wall, surprising everyone at the same time.

« What the... Carmilla ! » Laura directed herself to the vampire form on the floor.

« Perry ? » Lafontaine questionned.

« Laura, no, stop ! Don't go further. » Danny move to catch her but Kurch restreined her.

« Kursh let me go ! »

« No, Carm wants to kill you... »

« I have to protect Lau... »

« Carm ? Please tell me your fine. »

Carm was trying to get herself back to her feet.

« Laura go away, go ! Half of her wanted to squeeze life out of the girl while the other half wanted Laura to run far from the danger that was her mother.

« No, no. You're hurt, you pass through a wa... » Turning her head to the voice who just spoke, she reconize Perry but knew it wasn't her friend right now.

« SILENCE ! All of you. »

« Perry ? »

« Too stupid to take me for that little brat of yours ? Ah well. » And the Dean just knocked Lafontaine down. - « At least this one will not bother me anymore ».

« Laf ! No, Laf ! » Laura tried to move to her friend but Carm grabbed her from behind.

Mother was watching Matties' body, moving to touch it, she spoke to the group :

« Ah, one good news after all ! Who should i thank this for ? I'm sure it's you lovely redhead amazonian style girl. » She had moved to caress Dannys' left cheek. - « Are you hurt child ? » Taking the young woman ankle in her hands, she turn it gently and healed it! That surprise everyone in the room and shocked deeply Carm.

Danny didn't care to move. She was transfixed by the nice gesture the Dean showed her. _Vampire have healing powers... on other people too ! Fuck ! I should at least show some gratitude and thanks her._

« Thank you, euh... M'am. »

« Please, call me Deanna my dear. »

« That is so weird ! You are Perry, i mean in her body, this is so strange. »

« Would you rather see me in an other body ? Hummm, you're right, i am starting to feel uncomfortable in this one... »

The Dean went back to Mattie body and take both of Matties' hands in hers. A huge white light overtake the room, then a scream and a boom were hurd. The light fade away, showing Perry on the floor and Matties' body alive again.

« Nooooo ! No, please, don't do this. Please Mother, please... »

« So much better, a woman body, strong, beautiful and much more powerful. I love when plans go so well. »

Carm was sick. She loved Mattie and she knew that she would not be able to fight her, even if it was just her shell and absolutely not her person. Mother always had a control on her, showing just enough love to get the girl do her desires and using pain to show her, who was the powerful master of all. Carmilla always has been scared about the woman. From day one, when Mother killed and reborned her to now. Carmilla wasn't stupid, even if she was strong, she wasn't enough to destroy the Dean. She will die for good before even being as lucky as she was in the cave and this time she didn't have a weapon.

« Wait a minute, plans ? » Laura ask the Dean.

« Oh ! You. Again. Didn't grew up from last time and no i am not talking about your size ! You foolish girl it was so easy to see how things will turn between you and my diamond girl. At the beginning it's all beauty and discoveries and then, one morning you wake up and realise that the girl next to you in bed is not a human. That is when you started to doubt any of Carmillas' possible feelings for you and decided that she wasn't good enough for you. »

« It's not... » Laura tried to defend herself.

« Humans are soooooo predictable ! You, little girl, posting every one of your thoughts on the net is a good source for someone like me. Just had to wait for the good time to get things on. Starting by controlling your creepy friend there. She never knew, if this can help you, about the things i made her done... wait no, the things that i have done ! » The Dean was laughing, looking so evil at this moment.

« You mean, I am the one who killed... » Perry was going hysterical.

« You didn't listen. I am the one who've done it but yes it's your hands that done the work ! »

« I am, i am... my god, my … » Danny went to Perry trying to reasure her of her innocence.

« Now than i'm back, i'm taking my place at the head of this university. And you Carmilla is naturally going to do what i will tell you to. Starting by killing your... friends. » The Dean was finally showing her real evilish face. « AND I MEAN NOW ! »

« Moth... »

« You know what will happen if you disapoint me so g... »

Screaming voices were hurd coming from outside of the house. Kirsch had disapeared as soon as it has been possible and he went to search some help, bringing the zetas and summer society with him.

Kirsch enter the house followed by Mel and Theo and some over members of zetas and summers. Mel armed her bow and pointing her arrow towards Mattie she pulled it. Mattie moved fast enough to avoid it. Carmilla jumped on Laura to protect her as she was on the target line. Laura was on the floor with half Carmilla on her side. Laura sees a filet of blood on Carms' arm when she turn to sit.

« Carm, you're … »

« It's nothing, just … »

« An arrow in your arm, it's not nothing. How should i take it out ? »

The Dean was approaching both on them, looking at Carmilla with rage.

« Oh no girl, you do not take it off, i will. »

« Don't touch her ! » Yelled Laura, putting herself between Carm and her Mother.

« Laura, don't... »

But it was too late, the Dean pushed Laura abruptly, making the last one fly few metters away. Mother grasped Carm by the shoulder, break the stick in two and pulled off the arrow unceremoniously of the arm of the youngest vampire. Carmilla moaned from the pain.

« So, one time again, you choose to go against me ? Haven't you learn your lesson wet ? You stupid girl ! » Ask Mother, just before pressing the hole in her arm and trowing her on the opposite side of Laura. Directly in Dannys' form.

« I've got you ! »

« D'bear you're okay ? »

« Xena it's time to show us the real you, if you want to help . » Carmilla was looking her half with disgust and half with a small hope.

« What are you talking about ? » Danny didn't understand.

« That is so easy my dear ! Carmilla is talking about you transforming to your lycan form ! Humans surely can't smell this on you but vampires can. It's in you blood, in your skin, that little « je ne sais quoi » smell ! »

 _Damn, there is no way, we're surviving tonight. Without Mattie, without my full strenght, well even with it, i'm not strong enough, and Xena who maybe do not control the lycan mutation. Fullmoon, is too far away to count on it. Laura, i'm sorry but if you want to live, you will have to run..._

« I don't know what you're talking about ! »

« And you call yourself the shinning knight ! You're useless. »

« Eh ! That's enough ! Vampire freak ? Yes you « Miss Belmonde », what is it you want ? » Mel has been watching all the scene without moving but she just had enough, so she arm the bow again directing it on Mattie.

« Is this a way to show respect to your superior ? I don't think so. You try to kill me once, trying now to frighten me with your weapon and you're taking me for Belmonde ? Well let my tell you, first i'm the Dean, mother of Matska and Carmilla, Mistress of all vampires and headmaster of this university. Oh, and i forget, second : i'm you're assasine ! »

The Dean was so fast, no one had the time to react. She bite Mel in the neck and hardly suck on it. It's Theo who tried to help her by moving his sword to the Deans' throat.

« Let her go or i... »

« You what ? Kill me ? » Dean laugh at him.

She let Mel go and this one fall to the ground like a rag doll, badly bleeding from the holes in her jugular.

« You my boy would be my new « Will ». He was the best son i could have dreamed of ! He was... »

« Your « Mamas' boy » ! »

« Jealous my dear daughter ? Well, don't be, you've always been my favorite. »

« And showing me by burying me alive for decades ? »

« Alive, Carmilla ? And you needed to learn the lesson of desobeing me. As you will learn a new one today ! »

She smacked Carmillas' cheek so violently, it split her lip and a crack resound in the room.

« Carm ...Carm ! »

« I'm fine creampuff ! » Smile Carmilla.

 _Damn we need a miracle right now. Please, any god listening, help us. Help me to save her... to save them. I'm dead..._

« What is this all about ? What the... You, vampire, what have you done ? »

 _Seriously ? Vordenberg is your solution, our miracle ? Great ! So great !_

« MATTIE ? MATTIE ARE YOU OK ? » Asked a voice, Carmilla has long forgot.

 _Now, we do have a chance, thank you so much, who ever you are, for sending me my other big sister !_ Carmilla was smiling, full of new hope.

« Wha... THE HELL ! » The new coming said.

It was a woman, around Mattie's age, redhead with green eyes, a skin so pale it was nearly ghostly, 2 inches taller than Carmilla and dressed in a strange orange uniform with some holes in it and stained with blood. Something in her was frightening, a kind of power that will make you show respect. She take a look around the room and the people in, stopping her regard on Carmilla, silently questionning her.

Evan... thank god you're here !

Carm, sis' what happened to you ?

I do happen ! That was the Dean speaking.

Turning around to face her, Evan, look curiously at Mattie/Dean.

« What's up Mama ? Looking quite good actually, may i know why you took possesion of « Matt » ? »

« Mattie's dead. » Cried Carmilla.

« How ? »

« Her nakelace has been smashed. »

« That is how i knew something was wrong. Who did this ? »

Nobody answer, Evan asked again full of rage.

« WHO DID THIS ? »

« It was me. » Danny answered couragously but scared.

« We'll see with you later, right now we have biggest problems. »

« That is correct daughter. You think that you can stop me ? Should i remind you, centuries ago what happen when you tried to destroyed me ? Right ! You've always been the rebelious one, hard to deal with, free spirit and yes... strong, but not enough to scare me. »

« I've asked a question, I require an answer ! » Vordenberg advence looking at the scene, thinking that he risks nothing from the situation.

« Oh, will you please shut up old man. »

« You think you can talk t... »

« Hey Vordie long time no see ! » Evan turn to wink at him.

Vordenberg reconize the woman standing and gulp hard. Still he had to take his chance to show what he was capable of.

« Indete blazento ocaci nomentum ! »

Evan receive a magical punch, strong enough to make her clench her teeth and wince.

« You ! Don't hurt my sister ! » Carmilla was moving to hurt Vordenberg but Theo get on her way with his sword.

« Stop right there or i will kill you ! »

« Carm please. » Plead Laura.

« Laura, sweety. Calm down, it's nothing you can do. » Perry find herself back and did what she do best, take care of others.

« Carm it's ok, i'm fine. His magic just tickled me. »

« Oh yes ! ... Adminum sacadori tadamis ! »

That was directed to Carmilla, who screamed in pain before going down but Laura and Danny catched her on time. Evan seen red and her eyes literaly turned that color.

« Fatal mistake old man ! »

So fast, no one seen it coming, Evan cut his throat. Vordenberg fall on the floor, bleeding to death.

« So Mother, you needed a dead body to came back, here it is, this is your new shell ! Amenatis neona vida en tis sentis ! »

A light came from Matties' body while she was screaming. The light was fading slowly and the empty body was in Evans' arms before falling down. She layed it on the sofa.

« You... Laura is it ? Is my sister fine ? »

« Er... yes, she will be ! What happen to the Dean ? »

« A swap body. »

Evan approached Laura who was protectively holding Carmilla in her arms.

« Carm listen to me, it's not going to be pleasant but it will heal you and give you back some strengh. Ok ? »

« Kay... » Carms' voice was small, that break Lauras' heart.

« Simadis irodacas munimda anta cadis yardum raal. »

« It's working, look her arm. » Laf was excited by what she was watching.

« Carm ? »

« Yeh, true it's not pleasant but i'm feeling good. » Carmilla turn to look at Laura but didn't have time to questionned herself.

« Carm listen to me, i'm gonna need time to do the next step. You will have to keep Mama occupied for me to do it... »

« But she's stronger than me. »

« I will help. » Danny proposed.

« So do I. » That was Kirsh.

« And me... »

« No Laura ! »

« Why not ! »

« Because I say so ! »

« Bu... »

« Hey, lovebirds, there is no time for this ! She will wake up soon and old body or not, she still the same powerful thing ! So every help would be necessary, starting with this one. Curatemas oblitus nealeum. »

Mel started to shake and the holes in her jugular were closing. She gulp some air and look to the redhead woman.

« Thank you ! »

« You're welcome. Now help the others to keep Mother out of my way. »

« Okay. »

Evan took place near Mattie, while Carmilla, Danny, Mel and Kirsh were making a barrier between them and the Dean, who was slowly waking up. Lafontaine wanted to help as well but Perry restreined her, pleading her not to.

Evan wasted no time. She took Matties' broken pendant and put it on her sister neck. Then she started some incantations while opening her hands above the body. Some kind of electricity was going from one to the other.

« Oh no...NO ! What have you done to me, that you will pay and then i will take your body has a prize. You are going to pay for this. »

The Dean was on her feet, as a vampire the body she was in, healed fast. She then directed herself to Evan but find on her way people to stop her.

« You foolish kids, you think you have the power to stop me ? » She then punch Laura in the stomake after this one had punched her in the throat like she has done to Will, months ago.

« Laura ! » Screamed three voices. Perry went to her and moved her far from the fight.

« Perry take care of her. » Asked Carmilla.

Danny and Mel were fighting the best they could but the Dean was stronger.

« Carm, some help here please ! »

« Mother, that you will pay. »

Carm used her speed against her Mother, throw punchs and kicks, received some as well. She even transform to her panther form, lacerating the Deans' body and bitting her. Sadly in this form she was a bigger target and the Dean got her by punching her on the nose. The gesture made Carmilla disorientated enough to get strangled. She was seeing stars and felt her body transforming again but before she can loose it Danny throw herself on the Dean who let go her prey.

Hey Carm, you know why a don't like you ? Yes it's because you got Laura but not only... You're right, i don't like cats ! »

Danny screamed and at her place, was a lycan standing. Few gasps were hurd, Kirsch was paler than normal, Mel was feeling sick and Carmilla was simply smiling. Danny continues Carms' job by bitting and clawing.

The fight was epic. Danny has a wearwolf, Carm, Mel, Kirsh even Laf found a way to hurt the Dean by using a deodorant spay turned it in a flamethrower weapon. It went like this for nearly 25 minutes. Evan was continuing her magical stuff and soon Mattie was moaning. And when Mattie open her eyes, she was directly watching Evan who was sweating and not looking that great at this moment.

« Evana ? »

« It's Evan. Matt you know that, don't you brat ? » Evan was smilling a radient smile.

« It's Mattie, you know that « punk » ! » She smiled back. How did you, i was ...

« … dead ? Well long story, no time. Mother is a huge hell in our life and we do need your help. If you go and see the ang... »

But Evan didn't had the time to finish. Theo who didn't move until now, stabbed her in the back with his sword.

« That do hurt ! Specially when i'm not in my best state... »

« Evan, what the... »

Mattie throw Theo in a wall, that knocked him down instantly. The fight between the Dean and the group was continuing. Mattie catch Evan and forced her down on the sofa.

« God, Evan. Bullets ? Sword stab ? And you didn't heal yourself ! You used your magic on me ? »

« And on Vordie... Listen, the only way to end up mother for good, is the anglerfish. Go find him and ask for his help. Explain that by helping us, is helping itself. Tell him that Mama want to fried it, that should do. If not, remind him a deal that was honest and enough for him to be happy with. As half a God, he is more powerful that we can imagine. Go fast, while she didn't realise you're back. »

« What about you ? »

« Go ! Don't worry, love you Mattie. »

« Love you Evan. Coming back as fast as i can. »

And Mattie run to talk to the anglerfish.

Mother was in a bad state, at least a small good news, but so was the others. Danny was back to normal looking exausted and not able to hold on the transformation. Kirsch had cuts, a bleeding nose and his right arm was broken. Mel was out after a nasty kick in her back and Carm was standing up but she was dizzy and in blood. Her mother had throwed her threw a window and pieces of shattered glass stayed in her skin. She also has been stabbed twice, one in her right lung, the second in her thigh. She was feeling nauseous and defeated.

« Do you had enough my dear ? »

« Arrr, don't call me like this specialy looking like him. It's gross ! »

« Don't worry, nearly done with you... all of you. »

« Yeah ? Still talking and still here. » Carm was playing courageous, in her state, she knew it was a question of minutes... at best.

« Not fast enough for you ? Fine. »

The Dean was plunging her hand directly to Carms' chest but Laura run and threw herself in front of Carm, the last one fell to the floor and watched horrified Laura with her mothers' hand in her chest.

« Laura, no. No, no, no. »

Mother released her hand and Laura fells at her feet. She was trying to breath but it was painful, so painful. Carmilla crawled to Laura and put her head on her lap.

« Why Laura ? Stupid girl, why did you do that ? »

« … T... to save you... So sorry... f...for evething i done t...t...to you. »

« Schhhh ! Don't talk, it's going to be fine. Schhh. » Cried Carmilla.

« Carm ? »

« I'm here, i'm right here. »

« Ne...ver told you... but i do. »

« Do what ? »

« I do love you. I love ...you... Carmi... » Laura exale a last time.

« No, nooo, Mother please do something ! Please, i'll do anything but save her. »

« Too late my dear, i do not bring the dead back ! »

« And who said she's dead ? » Evan came closer to them, her attitude rebelious but not looking that good. Her stamina was low. - Curatemas oblitus nealeum, tenebra neantis dai, nial debelanum raal. »

A light pass from Evan to Laura. Carm looked at her sister then at Laura. The last one, open her eyes and gulp a huge amount of air.

« Laura ! » Carm smiled happily.

« Carm ? »

« It's okay, you're okay. It's fine. »

« Not that much dear ! Forget me ? »

« Ah ! You always have to ruin a great moment do you ? Leave the lovebirds alone. »

« Daughter, you look like crap and still coming against me ? »

« You're looking quite the same Mama ! » Mocked Evan.

Evan was hoping that Mattie would be back soon with a solution to destroy Mother because let's face it, she wasn't going to fight against anyone for long. She was too pride to reconize that her last magical action had maybe saved the kid but to her own prejudice.

« You think you can fool me ? Just look at you, you're out. The run to come here on time, the bullets, the magic, the stab and more magic, you just suicide yourself. »

« Maybe but I'm still up, and yes it's a cliché, but until my last... humans would say breath, so i'll go for it, until my last breath, i will fight you. »

« Fine. Goodbye then... »

« STOP ! »

That was JP, he went out of view, moments before Matties' death, searching in a book for explanations and solutions.

« Will ? My Dear boy, you still alive. But i fought... »

« No Mrs Dean, i am not Will ! »

JP was trying to earn some time for Mattie to come back. Looking around he realise what he missed and was quit happy with it.

Mother, in rage with this turn of events moved fast even in her less powerful self to grab the boy and smack him on the floor. Evan moved to her but her mother stabbed her with a pen she found next to JPs' body. It wasn 't in her heart but not that far. Evan sees Matties' form before she blackout.

Mattie successfully came back from her meeting with the fish. She wasn't alone, a man was following her. Well, he was more looking like Namor than a man but it was ok.

«Oh, and here come my last favorite daughter ! Welcome back to life Matska. »

« Stop it Mother, you are the one who killed me. »

« Well... and who is you friend ? »

« You do not reconize me Deanna ? It's been a so long time after all. »

« D... Darkan, is that you ? My love... »

« Stop it right now ! You are the one who betrayed and curse me. Thanks to this woman and a few words, she help me to transform back from being an anglerfish. »

Mattie went to touch Evan, who was still out. Carmilla joined her, followed by Laura.

« Mattie, I'm sorry for... for everything. »

« She really do love you. Enough to choose between you and her family and she did. She tell you my secret. She give you my life to be sure you'll have a chance to save yourself if needed. »

Carmilla, was watching the floor, avoiding her sister eyes. She knew, Mattie had every reason to hate her, that is why she has been surprise to heard her sister say :

« You know what really do piss me in all that story ? It's the fact that you betrayed her. Think what you want about the girl Laura, but she is a good heart, despite the fact that she is a vampire. She's too good for you to see. Carm, look at me. Don't worry, i'm fine and yes it's a bet painful that you love her more than me but hey, you're my little sister and i love you. »

« I'm sorry Mattie, i'm sorry. » Carmilla cried. Mattie huged her.

During that time Deanna and Darkan were talking, more arguing. Then the Dean moved to fight and screamed in surprise. Darkan done to the Dean what she had done to Laura. The only difference is that he crushed her hart and that simple gesture killed her for good. Vordenberg body became a pile of dust.

« Allright! One thing done. Ladies move. This one need my help and i owe her. Time to erase my debt.

He touched Evan, electricity going directly in her body. She opened her eyes, looking to Darkan eyes.

« Darkan? »

« Debt over. Thank you for your help that time ago. He then turned to Mattie, and thanks to you for now. You, young Carmilla, i'll forgive you and you human... show more respect to the one who owned it and less to overs. He said this looking to the group of redhead. Godbye and hopefully not to see you soon. »

« Thank you Darkan.» Answer Evan, followed by the others.

« So... what now? »

Before going away, Darkan turned and answered Laura question.

« Live! Take the time to live! Talk, laugh, forgive and love, my friends. That is all we need to do! Bye for good now. »

« Evan? What about you? »

« Well, no more of your silly game sis. The last one brings me directly to jail and i really didn't like it. Plus, you know, my home is far from any temptations, i mean ... bloody Mary for example! » Evan was joking, that was what they all needed at this moment.

Mattie was laughing, tears in her eyes. She was happy to be alive, with her two sisters, releaved that the crap was finished.

« You're so strong on this, so i guess you're going back to your spot in Siberia or anywhere snowy. »

« I will but not yet. I've got things to do before. Are you going back to Morocco? »

« Paris first, for a while. I need to restore my dress room after all, look at this one, arggh. What about you kitty? »

Carm was really quiet, looking lost. She was sad, angry, relieved. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to stay. To stay with Laura, for Laura. But she knew better, Laura was a human, she was immortal, nothing was possible between them and even, Laura betrayed her, asked her to betrayed Mattie by spying on her. She has been used by the teen, she died for the girl and what! Nothing! Yes Laura said the three words when she fought she was going to die, was it sincere?

« Carm? » Laura ask with a small voice. She was hoping Carmilla will talk with her, that it still was a chance everything will go better between them.

« I... I don't know. I just... I don't know. » She was looking at Laura, she so wanted to hug her, kiss her and have the girl spoke that words again but in the same time she couldn't forgive the girl for her betrayal.

« Please, please can we talk? Please. » Begged Laura.

« Well, after all we did survive! » Carm tried to answer sarcastically but her tone wasn't that charp. She pick up a chair from the floor and sit on it.

« Ok, everyone out. Wait giant girl, i have to speak to you. Promise i will not kill you. Carm, Evan, before anything, tonight we're spending the night together, just the three of us. It has been to long since we've been reunited. »

« Good for me. »

« I will meet you outside. »

« Ok, so let's say 8, in front of the house. Taaa. » Mattie went out with Danny in front.

Everyone went out of the room, letting Carm and Laura alone.

« Carm... »

« Thanks, for saving my life earlier, i... thanks. »

« Oh, ah, yeah, well i didn't think, i just act. »

« That isn't good for yourself, i mean not thinking ! » Carmilla was trying to light the seriousness in the room but it only brings tears in Laura eyes.

« DAMN YOU CARM ! SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU ! She was going to kill you. » She was crying hard, shaking. - « I was scared for you, i love you and i don't want you to die. I love you...

« 'If you really love me then you stay.' That is what you say to me when i spoke the same words Laura. I meant them, i had never said them before, i wasn't expecting to ever say them but i did and you, you rejected them. And all of this was before killing Mattie...

« That is... »

« I TRUSTED YOU. »

« I'm sorry, i'm so sorry Carm, trust me i learned from my mistake. »

« Maybe but it's too late. I also learned from my mistake, centuries ago. It looked like lessons can be forgotten. I love you Laura, i do but there is nothing possible between us. Because of what i am and because of who you are. »

« What does that mean ? »

« Oh, Laura. You're brave, brilliant, funny and adorable but also selfish, naïve, demanding and childish. »

« And you're not ? »

« Well maybe funny... and selfish but for the rest no. »

« You're not selfish and right now you're not funny never ! »

« No i'm not, how could i be Laura. This conversation is about everything but fun ! »

« You know what, the first time you call me 'Laura' and not creampuff or something else, you where worried, then you said it with love. When you said it that night it was so serious just like now, is this … are we really... is this the end of us ? »

« Is it an 'us' ? » Carmilla voice was so low, Laura nearly missed it.

« I hoped it is...was ! Raaaghhh, you're driving me crazy. You love me, I love you, isn't it enough ? »

« It would have been for me but were is that good enough ? You will change with time, physically i mean. And me ? I'm 18 until the end of time. »

« What if... »

« Don't go there, never ! Understand ? I... I have to go. »

« Carm...illa... I really do love you. I know you don't trust but i fall for you and if we can't be lovers, can we at least be friends ? »

« It will take me some time. I'm leaving from here. I'm going to spend some time with Mattie, will visit Evan and find a place on my own. When my feelings for you would be friendly, i will maybe come and visit you. Until then, you will not heared from me. »

Carm...

Goodbye... creampuff ! Sadly smiled the vampire.

No !

Laura catched Carm arm and turned her, she desperatly kissed her, putting all her love in it. She passed her hands in Carm hairs to maintain there lips locked. Carmilla answered desperatly, tears where falling her cheeks. Laura was crying has well. Carm untangled herself and looked Laura in the eyes. She wiped the girls cheeks and answer :

« I'm sorry Laura, i'm sorry that i came into your life. You deserve so much better than someone like me. Find happiness, be happy. Goodbye beautiful. »

« Stay with me, stay in my life. Carm... Carm ? »

But Carm was gone. Gone for the night, gone for ever. Laura felt her heart breaking, her soul crashing. She knew she would never feel more empty in her life than this particularly moment.

EPILOGUE

Nine months had passed from this awful night. Life went back to normal, as normal it was for a place like Silas. Laura and the others had stayed in the Dean house. The broken wall and marks long gone. Laura was a mess, Danny tried her best to be there for the girl, but for Laura it was too much. She put the things clear between them. Perry was all motherly as usual and Laf, the great friend. JP tried to stay as far possible from the girl, after earing her say to Laf, that he was a reminder of Carm. He felt sorry for her.

The two first months have been pure hell for Laura. She watched all the vids with Carm in them, crying. Then came a time, she looked calm, where she matures up but never laughed. She was trying to cop with her lose. On the fifth month she went to talk with JP, asking him to turn her in a vampire, what he refuse and said it to the others. All of them where really anxious about this, scared that Laura will do something crazy.

Sometimes, Laura has the feeling, someone was watching her. Few times she even thought seeing a big black cat or Carmilla herself. Nothing and no one arrived to get her out of her state. Her dad came to talk to her and after closely looking his daughter and seeing how much she changed, he decided to done some researchs to find out where this vampire Carmilla was. If he was scared about that kind of revelation and what that could mean for Laura, he was more worried she will killed herself not supporting one day without the girl anymore.

It had took him a full months of research to find her. He went to meet her. They spoke for a long time, he had seen his daughter vlog and have seen the girl on her healthy days but now she was looking bad. She had lost some weight, had dark circles around her eyes, the smirky sarcastical girl wasn't there anymore. The same state than his little girl, it hurt him. Knowing what it mean for both girl. He told her about Laura trying to find a way to become a vampire, that is what breaks Carmilla last barrier for good. She took the plane with Mister Hollis to see Laura and get the idea out of her head. What she had ignored, is that Laura had around her neck a pendant containing some of Carm blood, that was her last chance. She had wrote a letter to her dad and an over one to her friends. She couldn't deal not being with the love of her life anymore. It was for tonight.

Carm had stopped her just in time, throwing the pendant away, yelling at her. Laura was crying and fighting Carm, her father was worried and Carm just hold Laura.

« Do it Carmilla. »

« What ? »

« It is the only way she will live... »

« Being a vampire is being dead ! »

« But here you are. I rather have my girl happy being a vampire with her lover than continuing as a human just thinking of how to find you. »

« No, I will not. »

« Carm ? I can't stand not being with you anymore. I love you, so much, please tell meyou still love me ! Please. »

« I...I love you Laura, i do. »

« Huge me, kiss me. »

And they did, they kissed and again. Laura giggle, this small noise fills her father heart.

« I love you my child. »

« I love you daddy, thank you. Bye. »

She bit Carm has hard as she can, drinking her blood. Carm, moan in pain, then try to push Laura.

« Why ? »

« Because this way we can be together, i want to be with you. I need you, without you i'm nothing. I love you. » Her voice was loosing its strengh. « Carm, i'm feeling strange. »

« It's okay, let it come to you my love. »

Carm bit Laura. Slowly but not to painfully life was getting out of her, soon her transformation has been done and she wake up like from a normal night. Her father make sure that she will not eat humans and made Carmilla promise to help her with her new statue.

That was the first day of there new life. Laura never bite a human, with Carmillas' help she keep it and she even stay the sunny girl she always had been. Of course by her condition, she burried her friends and father. It wasn't easy everyday, but has long as she had Carm with her, everything was ok.

She was happy, they where happy and that was all it counted.

THE END

Thank you for reading, and i hope i didn't upset some of you.

Regards.


End file.
